Healing Touch
by StarreLite
Summary: Double D is keeping something from Kevin, the one person he knows he can trust. But when Kevin finds out, what will happen to their relationship? Slash. KevEdd. ((Disclaimer: I do not own EEnE. Nat belongs to c2andy2c1d.))
1. Chapter 1

Double D moved sluggishly, feeling the pain from yesterday settle in his bones. He groaned internally, cursing his weak physique. Opening his locker, Edd shouldered his messenger bag and thought back to his assignments for the day. He gazed at his textbooks for a moment, suddenly he couldn't remember anything from any of his classes.

"How strange," he mumbled, staring directly at one spot in an attempt to remember. "Did I not write anything down?"

He searched his notes, indeed he had written everything down, and he sighed in relief. This behavior really wasn't like him. Smiling, put everything he needed into his bag.

Looking up, Edd noticed a shadow had fallen over him. He turned to face whoever the shadow belonged to.

"K-Kevin," he sighed in relief. "Do you not have practice this evening?"

"I do," the red head gave a cocky smile. "I was on my way to the field, are you heading home?" He asked, eyeing him curiously.

"Yes, I have to begin the biology project assigned."

"That isn't due in a while."

"I am aware, it is best to do it sooner rather than later."

Kevin nodded, smiling. "Alright, I'll come by later after practice to help out-"

"No, Kevin! I'll start tonight and then we can continue this weekend." Edd offered a smile, wanting him to believe him. "W-Well I shall speak with you tonight when you are finished with practice."

"Alright," Kevin gave Double D a quick peck on the cheek before heading towards the locker rooms. "See ya Double D!"

Edd smiled, despite of his current situation. Slowly, his smile faded and he shut his locker and began his walk home.

The air was crisp as Kevin jogged out onto the field, waving at his best friends.

"Yo, Kev!"

"Hey," he stopped short of the two, letting the chilly autumn air hit him. "How's the team lookin'?"

"Where's Double D?" Nazz asked, leaning against the iron fence in her uniform.

"Went home to work on a project." Kevin relayed easily, beginning his stretches. "He looked sorta out of it, ya know?"

"Out how?" a green haired boy ask, holding his helmet against his hip.

Kevin shrugged, "Just out, Nat, like he wasn't his usual dorky self."

"Maybe he's stressed," Nazz offered. "I don't doubt it, he's always working so hard."

The three went silent as the coach blew his whistle, "Let's go, let's go!"

Edd sighed, regretting not being able to tell Kevin what had happened. He rubbed his arm, glancing around his surroundings.

"Hey, dork,"

He jumped at the sound of his voice, turning slowly as fear slowly took hold of him.

"G-Greetings, isn't it a l-lovely day?" he stuttered, beginning to shake without his volition.

Double D stared up into the dark eyes of Joe, the cruelty of his personality seeping onto his startling features. His friends, Alex and Paul, snickered as Joe took hold of Edd's collar, wrinkling his shirt.

"N-Now, we don't need to resort to any v-violence."

"Who said anything about that?" Joe hissed, inching closer to the dork. He smirked, pushing the nerd onto the pavement.

Alex chuckled as papers fell out of Edd's bag, littering the ground at their feet. He stepped over and around Double D, cutting off his escape route.

"G-gentle-"

Paul took this time to kick Edd in the side, knocking the breath from him. He sneered, the menacing stare in his eyes forcing Edd to shrink back into himself.

"Go easy on the dork," Joe laughed. "He still needs to do our homework."

The smaller jock, Alex, snickered as Paul took another swing with his foot.

Edd gasped, feeling the searing pain that cut like a knife against him. He felt himself being lifted up and dared a peek to watch as the gangly jock punch him in the gut.

He felt like crying, the pain from yesterdays beating rising to collide with the one he was receiving now. Edd felt the blows stop as he fell to the ground, tasting the metallic liquid that dripped onto his hand.

"Oh dear…." he managed softly.

As soon as practice was over, Kevin took out his phone and called Edd. He waved at Nat who punched him in the shoulder on his way to his car.

"Calling Double D?" Nazz asked, pulling her jacket around her frame. "That's really sweet, Kev."

"He isn't answering," Kevin told her, still holding the phone up to his ear. "He usually picks up by the third ring."

"Maybe he's working on the project," Nazz offered. "Or something."

"Yeah," Kevin hung up and walked back towards the school with Nazz. "He doesn't like to be bothered when he's doing that stuff."

"See? I bet he's fine," She gave him a smile. "I'll see ya tomorrow, dude, later!" She trotted down towards the parking lot where her bug sat.

Kevin gave a nod before walking towards his own vehicle, he slipped his helmet on and started the machine. He smiled as it purred to life, revving the engine with the handle bars. Man he loved his bike.

He peeled out of the parking lot, the cold air biting at his exposed skin. 'Damn fall,' he thought.

When Kevin turned into the cul-de-sac he rode up into his driveway and looked up at the only room in Edd's house that was lit.

'He's still up?'

He pushed his bike into the garage before jogging down to see his boyfriend, putting his phone up to his ear as it dialed his boyfriends' number. Standing on the front stoop, Kevin was beginning to get pissed off. He hung up the moment he was hearing Edd's voicemail.

"What the fuck?" He hissed, ringing the doorbell.

Kevin leaned against the side, looking up at the sky.

He moved as soon as he heard Double D's voice from inside.

"Just a moment," Edd spoke through the door, unlatching the lock before turning the knob. "Hel-"

Kevin turned and barged inside, firmly shutting the door behind him.

"What the hell, man?" He snapped, focusing on taking his sneakers off. "Why didn't you pick up or return my calls?"

He looked up at the beaten dork, his hat was askew and he held a crimson tissue against his nose.

"I-I apologize for causing worry," he responded, eyes cast towards the ground and pretending as if this was normal. "I had not heard my phone…"

Kevin narrowed his eyes, squinting at the boy in front of him. He changed into his pajamas, flannel pants and a white shirt.

"What happened to your arm?"

"My what?" Edd questioned, alarm suddenly in his voice. "Oh, I-I uh, fell…"

"It looks like it hurt," Kevin told him, moving close. "How'd you fall?"

He kept his eyes down, shrugging his slender shoulders in apathy.

"I tripped over a root."

"And you fell on your arm?"

Edd nodded, moving to throw away the bloody tissue.

"So why is your nose bleeding?" Kevin asked, eyeing him closely.

"Do not worry Kevin, it's just an anterior nosebleed caused by the excessive cold air lately." Edd lied, surprised at how easily it came. Immediately he wanted to cry and run into Kevin's arms.

Double D took a deep, calming breath before moving his eyes to meet with Kevin's and immediately regretted it. He felt his emerald gaze pierce into his own, coaxing every little secret to come out from hiding.

He couldn't take it anymore, Double D could feel his gaze falter. His hard exterior falling under his boyfriend's gaze, he had been genuinely worried and all Edd had done was pretend like none of it happened.

Like none of today had happened. None of yesterday, or the day before.

Like the past few weeks had never been filled with dread of leaving Kevin's watchful gaze or protective side.

"Hey, you okay?"

He snapped back to reality at the sound of Kevin's voice, sweet and comforting.

"T-To the truth," Edd murmured. "No…"

Kevin rushed to his side as soon as the word was out and Edd had started to cry.

His arms snaked around Edd's frail shoulders, trembling from the sobs that escaped his throat. He picked him up with ease and moved into the living room, settling on the couch.

Double D clutched at Kevin's shirt, tears falling in abandon.

Kevin just held him, waiting out the hysteria.

"I-I'm so sorry," Edd cried. "I-I've been so frightened…."

He rose his eyebrows, surprised.

"Of what?"

"They n-never stop…"

"They?" Kevin repeated, anger beginning to rise. "Who's 'they'?"

Edd shook his head, unable to speak.

"Double D," Kevin spoke softly, an attempt to comfort the mess in his arms. "It's okay."

The dork nodded, trying to keep his tears under control.

"A-Alright…" he tried, voice weak.

"Shh," Kevin gave him a light kiss, making sure Edd put his focus on him. "I'm right here."

Double D's face flushed, tears smudged along his burning face.

The jock smiled at that and kissed away some of the tears that stained Edd's cheeks.

"You feeling better?"

Edd nodded, releasing his grip on Kevin's shirt.

"My apologies, Kevin," he whispered softly. "I should have informed you much sooner."

Kevin shook his head and kissed him again.

"This isn't your fault, Double D." He cradled Edd in his arms and fixed his sock hat.

"Thank you," Edd murmured, feeling his eyelids close.

Kevin stood with ease, holding Edd in his arms, and headed upstairs. He turned down the hallway and into his boyfriend's room, admiring how neat it was.

Slowly, he set him down in bed and tucked him in.

"Kevin?"

He stopped at the sound of his name, "Yeah?"

"Could you perhaps consider staying the night?"

Smiling, Kevin shook his head. "Where would I sleep?"

Edd was silent, causing Kevin to believe he had finally fallen asleep.

He shut the light out and was about to close the door when he heard his voice again.

"Good night, Kevin, pleasant dreams."


	2. Chapter 2

Kevin shut the door, making sure to be as quiet as possible so as not to wake up Edd. He scowled, shoving his hands in his pockets as he head downstairs and outside, making sure Edd's house was locked before heading home. He checked the time and dialed Nat's number.

"Yo, bro. Talk to me." Nat answered smoothly.

"Double D's been getting' bullied." Kevin told him, finally letting some of his anger go. "For the past month I think."

"Whoa, why didn't he let you-"

"He was scared," Kevin interrupted. "It wasn't his fault."

"How'd you find out?"

"He told me, just a couple of minutes ago."

"So? What are you gonna do?"

Kevin remained quiet for a moment, focusing on opening his front door. He went directly to his room, closing the door behind him.

"What do you think?" he snapped, sitting on his bed.

"Ooh I get to see BA Kev? Sweet."

Double D woke up to birds chirping outside of his window, rubbing his eyes he remembered that today was Friday. Grumbling, he got out of his bed and started his morning routine.

As he stepped out on his front porch to lock the door, he saw Kevin strolling up his driveway.

"Greetings, Kevin," Double D smiled at the sight of his boyfriend. "How are you?"

"Fine," Kevin smiled and waited as Edd trotted down to stand in front of him. "I thought I'd walk you with you, today."

He watched as Edd's face brightened, "Really?"

"Yeah, hope that's cool."

"Indeed," he smiled. "I'm very thankful for the company."

"No prob." Kevin put his arm around Edd's shoulder, holding the dork close to his side. "I don't plan on letting you out of my sight for a while."

Edd nodded, his cheeks flushing.

"I-I apologize for my behavior last night."

"No, there's no need to say sorry. It isn't your fault."

"I don't wish to be a nuisance."

"Look, Edd, I don't know what the hell that means but shut up. You aren't it. You're with me, so I'm going to be there for you whatever goes on okay? It doesn't matter if it's small or big."

Edd stared, "Kevin-"

"No, Double D, promise that if anything like that happens again you tell me right away."

"I- Kevin I-"

"Promise me." Kevin snapped, holding tightly on to his arms. "I can't the sight of you crying like that."

Edd nodded his head, his eyes not leaving the gaze of the taller redhead's. He looked so vulnerable, the way he was looking down at him. Like he never felt this way before and he didn't know what else to do.

"I promise, Kevin," Double D smiled, reaching up to hold one of his hands.

Visibly sighing, Kevin squeezed Edd's hand and kept hold of it as they walked.

"Good," Kevin smiled, relaxing slightly.

They continued to walk in silence, enjoying each others' company.

"Hey,"

Edd stiffened, tightening his grip on Kevin's hand which caused him to look back in surprise as three of his teammates headed towards them.

"Hey, Joe," Kevin greeted, waving with his free hand.

Joe nodded at his captain, eyes flicking towards Double D and a sneer crossing his face.

"Hey, Kev," the jock smiled as Alex and Paul joined up with them. "And you're Edd, right?"

Double D's face flushed as soon as Alex snickered.

Paul stared menacingly into his eyes, making a motion to crack his knuckles.

"Yeah, this is Edd," Kevin offered, glancing nervously at his silent boyfriend. "He's sorta shy."

"I know how that goes." Joe chuckled, giving a lazy wave. "Let's go guys, we'll see ya at practice."

Kevin ignored them and tugged Edd off to the side, taking him by his shoulders, "You okay? Double D?"

"I-I…it was them…" Edd confessed, feeling his body start to tremble and tears well up in the corners of his eyes.

"What?" Kevin stared, emerald globes wide in disbelief.

"They were the ones…who…"

Kevin shook his head, pulling him into a tight embrace. "Shh, shh."

Edd trembled in his arms, clutching his shirt. He hated this feeling, he knew how much Kevin worried about him. But he was so weak, his only strengths being his vast knowledge and obsessive compulsion.

"It'll be okay," Kevin murmured against his forehead, holding him tightly. "I'll make sure of it."

"H-how?" Double D asked, gazing up.

Kevin gave him a tender kiss, using his thumb to stroke his cheek. "Just trust me, Double Dork."

Edd nodded, unable to keep from smiling.

After school, Edd went straight to his locker like he and Kevin had planned. He started to put his books away as he heard someone call his name.

"Nazz?"

He watched as she put her arms out to help push herself off of the locker, her speed moving to quickly on the downhill slope of the hall.

"I-it's Kevin," she panted, beads of sweat on her scarlet face. "He's in trouble!"

"What?" Double D shoved his bag into his locker, forgetting about the definite mess now inside. "Take me to him!"

"Oh, more running…" She gasped for air and started up the slope.

Double D kept good pace with Nazz, not worrying about his athletically challenged body. The only thing he could think about was Kevin, his Kevin.

When Nazz had led him to the edge of the football field, she pointed to where Kevin and Nat were. They were fighting against Joe and his underlings, and losing horribly.

Edd gasped, unable to move. What had he done? This was his fault, surely. "What happened? Why are they fighting?"

"Kevin confronted them," Nazz managed, leaning over to help with her breathing. "About their hurting you."

"But… why?"

"You're important to him."

Head reeling, Double D took a step forward. Soon, he was rushing towards Kevin and Nat. He moved far faster than he thought was possible.

"Kevin!" He yelled, gathering the attention of all five of the jocks on the field.

"Well look who's here," Joe laughed. "What's he going to do? Talk us to death?"

Kevin growled, a sound that forced Joe to look directly at him. The look in his green eyes were not kind, they held animosity and anger. A deadly combination with the hothead.

Double D tried to rush to his side, to hold him, kiss him, anything to be near him. He wasn't thinking straight, he needed for him to stop.

"Not so fast," Alex hissed, pulling on the dorks' arm to force him back. "Where do you think you're going?"

"Desist! Unhand me!" Edd closed his eyes and swung, feeling his fist make contact with something.

"Ow! Son of a bitch!"

Alex's scream of pain shocked everyone.

When Edd opened his eyes, he stared at the jock now curled up at his feet holding his nose. He felt faint at the sight of blood that covered Alex's hands.

"What the hell-"

Edd felt someone tackle him to the ground, the feeling of cold, hard ground hitting him hard.

"Stay down, babe,"

He heard the sound of Nat's voice and thanked the lord it wasn't Paul or Joe. Double D did as he was told, keeping a careful eye on the downed opponent.

Alex was now crying from the pain, cursing obscenely and glaring daggers at the downed dork.

"I-I apologize…" Double D tried. "B-but you should have let me go…"

"Fuck you." Alex hissed.

"Get over it," Paul snapped, standing over his friend. "I'll get the dweeb."

Paul made a move towards him but before he could do anything Kevin lunged at his legs, causing the large teen to topple over himself. The redhead pulled back to punch him.

"Kevin, no!" Double D yelped, surprised by his words. "D-Don't do this…"

Kevin gave a feral growl as he got up, breathing heavily from the brawl. He made a quick glance at Joe where Nat made a move towards his throat, to stop his movements.

"Shit," Paul got up and grabbed Alex. "This ain't worth a broken nose." He pushed Alex towards the other side of the field.

"You bastards!" Joe yelled after them.

"Fuck you man, this ain't worth getting' kicked off the team." Paul hollered, back still turned as he left their so-called leader.

Kevin turned to Double D, kneeling down in front of him. "Hey, you okay?"

"O-of course!" Edd tried to smile, unable to keep his body from quivering. His smile fell, the adrenaline wearing off almost as quickly as it had taken over him.

Kevin pulled him into his arms, shoving his head into the crook of his shoulder. "I can't believe you punched someone, I'm so proud of you."

Edd tried to laugh, "Y-yeah, ha ha…" He moved as if to push Kevin away and immediately yelped in pain at his hand.

"What happened?" Kevin asked, frantic as he pushed Edd away to inspect him. "What's wrong?"

"It appears my hand seems to be injured," Double D attempted to form a fist, feeling pain shoot up his fingers and up his arm. "Ow, ow, owwwieee!" He cried.

Kevin gingerly took his injured hand and laid a kiss on his palm.

"Come on, let's get you fixed up." He slipped his arms around Edd's back and under the joints of his knees and hoisted him up with relative ease. "Careful of your hand, Double D."

Edd blushed, feeling his skin fire up. "K-Kevin?"

"Relax, Double Dork, you can fix me up after we take care of your battle wound." He laughed, lifting up his boyfriend a little higher to give him a kiss.


End file.
